


I want to know what love is

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Series: My first headcanon [7]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had thought he would hate her for robbing him of his revenge. He had thought he would never fall in love again, after Angela and Charlotte. Well, he had been wrong. And – just for this once – he was only too willing to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

The habit of sneaking into other people's kitchen in order to brew himself a cup of tea was one he would never lose. And this time he was sure he would find the brand of tea he preferred.

He smiled. He still remembered the occasion on which Lisbon had bought it, a few months ago.

It was one of the first times he slept in her apartment, after Red John's arrest. Actually that evening it was Rigsby who was supposed to host him, yet he had somewhat obscurely excused himself – a date with Van Pelt was the real reason, of course.

Lisbon had dragged him into the nearest shop, where she had bought the things she needed to survive another evening with him – the second in barely three days: ice cream, popcorn, strawberries, and Jane's favorite tea. The puzzled glance the shopkeeper offered them nearly made him burst into laughter – and that was the first time he really felt like laughing, after Red John had been caught.

Things had remarkably changed from that day.

He had thought he would hate her for robbing him of his revenge. He had thought he would never fall in love again, after Angela and Charlotte. Well, he had been wrong. And – just for this once – he was only too willing to admit it.

How could he hate Lisbon, considering all she had done for him? Including the fact that she kept him from killing Red John, actually.

It hadn't been just about law and justice. She had done it _in order to protect him_. And, in a way, he felt grateful for that.

All things considered, he _had_ had his vengeance. Red John was no more. End of story.

Letting go of Angela and Charlotte had been a bit more difficult. Through all of those years, their memory had gotten entangled with pain and guilt. He had loved them, and failed them. He couldn't betray them once again.

It was just a couple of days before that he finally bid them farewell. He went to the cemetery – a bunch of white roses for Angela, and daisies for Charlotte – and spoke to them quietly. He promised he would never forget them. He promised that – _this time_ – he wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

It was his cellphone ringing that broke off his musings.

"Hi, darling. Who'd have thought you were going to miss me so soon?", he joked affectionately.

"Jane, I sent you to fetch my clothes more than an hour ago. I thought you could manage that. What on Earth are you doing, poking about in my apartment?"

He laughed. Before he left the hospital, Lisbon had made him promise not to snoop around her things – and yet her tone clearly said she actually didn't mind.

"You'll be amazed to hear that I did nothing of the kind. I was just… thinking, you know? And having a cup of tea, of course".

"What were you thinking about?"

"Hum… things, I suppose".

"Patrick, is it all okay?", she inquired – a hint of concern in her voice.

"Come on, Teresa. Thinking isn't usually labeled as a dangerous activity".

"Except when _you_ are doing it".

"That's not fair, Lisbon".

"Jane, if you don't bring me my clothes, how could I leave the hospital? I'm sick and tired of being here".

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there".

"It takes twenty minutes from my apartment to the hospital".

"I can be there in just ten minutes, I assure you".

"Honestly I think I'd rather have you safe and sound. And without being fined for speeding, if possible".

"All right. Let's make it a quarter of an hour, then".

"Jane…"

"See you later", he quickly cut her off.

He grabbed the bag he had prepared before and went out. He simply couldn't wait to see Teresa at home again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm gonna take a little time_

 _A little time to look around me_

 _I've got nowhere left to hide_

 _It looks like love has finally found me_

He told himself he probably looked like an idiot with that cup of cold tea between his hands – from which he still hadn't taken a sip. Anyway, he couldn't care less. Right now, he simply couldn't take his eyes off Teresa's face – as much as he couldn't stop breathing.

From the moment she had awakened after being shot, he felt the physical need to learn every little detail about her. The way her lips curved when she smiled. Her dark hair gently caressing the line of her neck. That greedy sparkle which lit her green eyes as they lingered on the box of chocolates Rigsby brought her.

Even though she tried not to show it, Lisbon surely appreciated Rigsby's gift much more than Van Pelt's flowers or Cho's bottle of wine.

Well, as long as Rigsby didn't eat all the chocolates himself. As he leaned forward in order to take another one, Van Pelt dug her elbow into his ribs – causing him to stifle a cry of pain. Cho simply shook his head, while Lisbon lowered her face on her cup of coffee – as if she was trying to hide her laughter.

A smile touched Jane's lips. It was nice to be back to ordinary routine. That little welcome-home party in Lisbon's apartment just looked like a family reunion.

He finally decided to put down his still full cup of tea. As he was bending towards the coffee table, he caught a knowing glance between Cho and Van Pelt which vaguely surprised him. However, its meaning became clear a few moments later.

"We have to go. Hightower is waiting for us".

Van Pelt stood up, immediately followed by Cho and Rigsby – the latter a little frowning, as if he actually had no idea of what she was talking about. Obviously that about Hightower was nothing more than an excuse for leaving.

Lisbon saw them out, then came back to the sofa. She took a chocolate, unwrapped it and slowly tasted it. Finally she threw out – fake indifference in her voice: "You're not going?"

Jane didn't answer at once. Instead, he sat down next to her and – after a slight hesitation – wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I told you I mean to stay here and take care of you".

"You should help the guys with their new case".

"There is no new case".

"Then why would Hightower summon them?"

"She didn't. Let's say that Van Pelt and the others just wanted to be… discreet, that's all".

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Lisbon, you really don't know?"

One look was enough for him to understand that she was still completely at sea. Sometimes she was delightfully slow on the uptake – as far as certain things were concerned, at least.

"I think they know. About us, I mean. To be precise, it was probably Cho the first who guessed it – and then told the others".

Lisbon turned to face him – her head tilted on one side, her eyes searching his.

"And what exactly about us, Jane?"

"Personally I hoped _you_ would drop me a hint. I'm afraid I'm a bit out of practice, you know?"

"Oh, shut up. As if I that was my area of expertise".

"I suppose this is the moment when I should try to make you change your mind. Warn you, and all that sort of thing. I'm a dangerous man, you know".

"Jane, how long have we known each other? Eight years? I'm not afraid of you. And, anyway, danger has never been something that could dissuade me from doing what I want".

"Quite the opposite, I guess", he laughed, brushing his thumb on her shoulder. "At the least, you can't say that I didn't try and warn you".

"You're an idiot, Jane", she murmured with conviction – as she snuggled into a more comfortable position against his chest.

Strangely enough, among all the things she could have said, that was the one he was waiting for. The one he really wanted to hear. That, that was _his_ Lisbon.

"Of course I'm an idiot", he replied matter-of-factly, while he cuddled her. "I nearly got you killed this time".

"You nearly got _yourself_ killed, actually. I did the rest of my own free will, so you can't blame yourself for that. Anyway we've already had this conversation, and I'm not going through it all again".

"All right, madam".

"Yeah, of course you're the one who usually obeys my orders, correct?"

Jane chuckled and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm glad you're still here with me, you know?". His tone was suddenly very serious.

"So am I. However, I really hope you won't need me to save your life again".

They were silent for several minutes – listening to each other's heartbeat. Then, out of the blue, she pinched his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

He noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Patrick Jane, are you going to kiss me, or have I to do it myself?"

"Being a mite hasty, agent Lisbon?", he teased her – enjoying himself immensely. Then, for once, he did exactly as he had been asked.


End file.
